


Ori's First Piercing

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reclamation of Erebor, Ori pleads with Dwalin to take him to get a piercing. After battling with the thought of an angry Dori, Dwalin agrees!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori's First Piercing

When Ori had come to him with a question and a nervous stutter on his lips, Dwalin hadn't quite been sure what he'd let himself in for. He certainly hadn't expected such a request from Ori, who had always struck him as a goody-two-shoes, and more likely to clamber into a Warg's mouth than to...

 

It was out of the question. Dori would kill him. Kill them both, and make sure Dwalin was securely buried.

 

Nori not so much; they'd grown to like each other a lot during the Quest, with Nori trusting Dwalin to take care of his younger brother. But Dori... aye, a force to be reckoned with indeed.

 

'You need to wait, Ori,' Dwalin sighed, trying not to look at the disappointed tinge in the young lad's eyes as he said this.

 

'You know what Dori'll be like if he sees you with a piercing.'

 

**

 

'Why though?' asked Dwalin, for the countless time as he and Ori sat by each other on a stone bench just outside of the royal palace. He saw Ori was doodling away in his book at something- drawing a handsome dwarf warrior sitting across the way from them as he ate lunch whilst off guard duty. Dwalin let his eyes linger on him for a moment, then dropped his gaze back to the drawing on the page which Ori was studiously shading, trying not to let the subject see his furtive looks. Dwalin snorted as he saw extra attention being paid to the dwarf's piercings- of which he had many: eyebrows, multiple ones upon his ears, his lip, his nose (twice).

 

'I just like the look- I always have, but never told Dori,' Ori said, sighing as he touched the nose-ring he'd finished shading.

 

'Fer a good reason,' muttered Dwalin, but the more Ori talked about his love of body jewellery, the more his resolve against taking Ori to get pierced dwindled. It was true that Ori was no longer the timid dwarf which had left the Blue Mountains- not after his taking part in the feat of restoring Erebor; the Quest was enough to make a man of any dwarf, and he certainly deserved some metal upon him if he so desired. He wasn't a _boy_ anymore, and though never as outgoing as himself or some of the other dwarves, he stood straighter and spoke louder and more often, and he even found the nerve to argue when he found something wrong.

 

Dwalin was especially aware of Ori's new found maturity after the attention he had shown him in the following months after the Quest had ended. Dwalin had returned it quietly, noticing Ori growing lovelier by the day, unexpectedly dropping his chunky scarf and jumper for more attractive clothes (though usually still Dori-picked), and these were far more... form-fitting.

 

The first time they'd kissed had been after Ori asked Dwalin about piercings- asked about how they were done, what you could put in them, the different places. He assumed the amount of beer Ori had drunk had something to do with his openness and curiosity, and he became progressively insistent that he see _all_ of Dwalin's body piercings.

 

Dwalin remembered that night, grabbing that arse he'd watched and lusted after for so long and pulling him close, finally kissing those lips- which now were pulled into a confident smile.

'You _sure_ you want to see my piercings?' he jested, as Ori's hands quested downwards determinedly, hungrily.

' _Very_ sure, mister Dwalin,' the young scribe breathed, his hot breath turning into a gasp as he felt the thick, heavy ring in Dwalin's glans.

 

He'd quickly learned many other things about piercings: how to make a dwarf warrior groan and come just from playing with it, and how nipple rings could be used to maximum effect. Though a secret fantasy of Dwalin's when he had time to think of the youngster alone, Ori blushed when he asked him in a roundabout way if he'd consider nipple rings, and had clapped a hand over his own crotch when Dwalin playfully suggested the other type.

 

It was apparent Ori was unsure about his very first piercing- but he'd told Dwalin that 'ears were boring'. Dwalin couldn't see the young dwarf with anything else apart from the sordidness his mind produced. But perhaps it wasn't up to his eye- which knew Ori's lithe form and face all too well.

 

 

'How about tomorrow we go see him?'

Dwalin blurted this out without really giving it much thought, but Ori jerked his head away from the inked dwarf on the page and looked up at him with a wide grin.

'I knew you'd give in!' he said triumphantly, and stood up, snapping his book shut. Dwalin leaned back on the bench, taking Ori's arse in his hand again, ignoring the squeak of indignation he gave him.

 

'Have a think tonight on what you want. And for the love of all that's pure and good- don't say a word to your dear ol' mum Dori.'

 

**

 

The 'him' Dwalin referred to was well-known by Ori, Dwalin having talking about 'him' in length in response to Ori's piercing questions, and Ori growing more and more enamoured as they days grew by.

 

They were a piercer- Dwalin's piercer to be precise, his tattoo artist as well- the best he knew or could recommend. He had moved to the Iron Hills after he had finished Dwalin's head piece, and Dwalin was excited to find he had ridden with Dain's contingent at the Battle of Fire Armies, and thereafter settled down in Erebor. He had never expected to see him again, but had visited him since, his arms and back aching for the touch of more ink- and had quickly got the pain of Thorin's loss marked into him by deft movements of his hand.

 

They stopped outside his halls- for he resided nearby to the king's quarters, and Dwalin rolled his eyes at Ori practically hopping on the doorstep in anticipation.

 

'Y' eaten, yeah?'

'Yes!'

'Dori doesn' know?'

'No!'

'You're sure?'

' _I'm sure_!'

 

Dwalin knocked loudly three times. After a while there was a noise of a key fumbling behind the lock, and Khalil- Captain of the King's Boar Riders- greeted them.

 

**

 

'You look so young- I'd never thought the old fart would allow you on such a quest,' Khalil laughed, as he started to set up his implements. He turned and was greeted by Ori looking abashedly down at his feet still; he had been silent when Dwalin had introduced them, only mumbling a 'hello' to the unfamiliar dwarf- who stood a good foot taller than him, a few inches taller than Dwalin (though thankfully not as bulky or Ori would have been thoroughly intimidated).

 

'I knew Dori when I was in the Blue Mountains for a time,' he said with a kindly smile, and laid a hand on Ori's shoulder. Dwalin was pleased his friend was trying his best to make the youngster feel welcome, and he himself slipped his hand into Ori's, giving it a tight squeeze.

At the sound of his brother's name, Ori looked up finally.

'He's not going to be happy, but we can work with that,' Khalil said with a wink, and Ori gave him a small smile.

 

Dwalin watched as Ori's hands twitched, knowing full well that he was aching to draw the other dwarf. His brown skin was inked with deep black tattoos curling around his cheeks, and his earlobes stretched in the manner of the Red Mountain dwarves to the East. Dwalin chuckled as the young dwarf's wide eyes lingered on these as Khalil's back turned again, knowing his tongue was practically burning with the questions he wanted to ask. When the door had opened, he had gasped as his eyes had fixed firstly on the dwarf's nose ring through his septum, and he'd hurriedly whispered to Dwalin _'that's big, too!'_ , seeing it had- like the obsidian plugs in Khalil's ears- gradually been widened, and the ring lay heavy and glinting against his (also pierced) top lip, settling on his beard.

 

Dwalin knew of a few more places this particular dwarf had pierced, but thought best not to tell Ori. Though he remembered with fondness of his first experience with his tongue piercing, a situation which he'd regrettably not found himself in since he'd taken Khalil when they were younger dwarves. He wondered idly if he'd taken a wife or husband since- the feeling of the warm metal tongue stud growing in his mind...

 

'So what are you after, young one?'

Khalil's deep voice brought him back to the present and Dwalin looked down at Ori expectantly.

 

'Well... I've been thinking- it won't be easy to hide from Dori but it's the only one I really want-' Ori stammered, but trailed off and blushed, looking up at Dwalin.

'Not your belly button- all of the young lasses want that nowadays,' Khalil laughed, and Ori grimaced.

'No! What I've been thinking of is... my nose?'

 

Khalil raised a black eyebrow and pointed to his large septum piercing- the mark of a tested warrior in the Red Mountains- and Ori shook his head vehemently and indicated the left side of his nostil instead.

Dwalin appraised Ori's face as Khalil took his Ori's chin in hands and studied the curve of his nose- hooked in the most delectably dwarvish way. He fought back a stab of possessiveness as those carefully inked hands touched his lover, but decided that Ori wasn't really Khalil's type.

 

'Aye, I can see that,' he said at length, and motioned Ori to sit on the small couch behind him.

'You're going to do it now?' Ori said incredulously, and looked wildly up at his lover again. Dwalin gave his shoulder a small pat, and wrapped an arm around his waist as he helped Ori to sit. Though it was warm in the small room, Ori was visibly trembling.

 

'It won't hurt. Much.' Khalil said with a grin- brandishing a long, thin piece of pointed metal and a small silver nose ring, and Dwalin growled at his friend's quip.

'It _won't_ hurt, Ori,' Dwalin said again, and placed a small kiss on his neck. Ori's eyes never left the metal in the dwarf's hand as he stood next to him, leaning down to find the correct placement on the left side of Ori's face.

 

'I'm a bit scared,' the young dwarf whispered, and his voice was shaking so much that Dwalin kissed him again at the side of his mouth, ignoring his friend's small chuckle.

'After battling Wargs with a warhammer three times your size as Dwalin's told me? This is a stroll in the Mountains!' Khalil said. At this, Ori straightened up a little and stopped shaking so much, but Dwalin blushed as he caught Khalil's questioning eye.

'The warhammer is twice his size, I think you'll find,' he said quietly, and this earned him a gracious smile from his young lover.

 

Seemingly satisfied at the placement, Khalil readied himself before the young dwarf, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

'Stay still now-' he said, positioning the pointed end of the metal to Ori's nose.

'You've done this before, haven't you?' Ori said a little frantically, his hand which was still holding onto Dwalin's clutching with a crushing grip at his fingers.

'I have-' Khalil drawled, and Dwalin willed Ori to be quiet and let it happen, noticing the curt note in his old friend's voice.

'I've known Khalil to do many piercings- this is run of the mill for him,' Dwalin said, trying to keep his tone as light as possible.

 

'Breathe in now-' the other dwarf said, his hand gently tipping Ori's chin with a finger.

 

Ori breathed, Dwalin's hand held him steady.

 

'And... out-'

 

The metal slid in, and Ori's breath came out in a shuddering gasp, two tears sliding down his face from his scrunched eyes.

 

'Good lad.' Khalil deftly fitted the ring in, another sharp pinch, as Dwalin knew, and drew away to admire his handiwork.

 

'All... all done?' Ori whimpered, and his eyes creaked open at last.

 

'All done! You're ready to shock your siblings and the wider dwarven populace!' said Khalil with a smirk.

 

Ori's legs were trembling as he slid down onto the floor. Dwalin pulled him up a little so he didn't crumple but he looked ecstatic, and his eyes were wide now not with fear but with awe.

 

'It didn't hurt too much- just a bit but it's mostly gone now,' he babbled, and ran to the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. Dwalin was about to follow him, when a loud banging came from down the hallway. Khalil's hands stilled, and he turned around sharply- the warrior mode Dwalin knew well in his friend switching back on.

 

'If it isn't Dori's voice shouting outside the door,' he said flatly, and his mouth twisted in a gleeful smile.

Dwalin sighed, and moved between him and the hallway's entrance, wondering with a morbid amusement who, out of an irate Dori and a boar-rider from the Orocarni, would walk away the least battered. He settled vaguely on Dori.

'Khalil- I'll deal with it,' Dwalin said firmly, and looked to Ori, but he found that he was too busy admiring himself- pressed up against the mirror, his mouth agape.

 

'It looks... I look...' he said, and Dwalin saw a flush come over his face. He ignored Dori's raging (' _I don't know_ _ **who**_ _you think you are-'_ ), and wrapped his arm around Ori's shoulder, pulling him into a searing kiss.

 

'You look?' Dwalin thought Ori looked amazing, the little glint of the ring adding an edge to Ori which made him all the more irresistible. Ori turned and grinned at himself in the mirror.

 

'I look brilliant!'

 

 


End file.
